


Practical Anatomy

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Derek, Doctor Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical School, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides to go back to medical school, and Stiles helps him study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "Soooo what if derek decides to go back to school to get his degree in Healthcare because pre-fire he wanted to be a doctor and stiles helps him "study" because he has a doctor kink or a derek-as-a-doctor kink? Points for glasses and obvious!derek."
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93378675488/soooo-what-if-derek-decides-to-go-back-to-school-to-get).

"Uh, what is that?" Stiles asks, pointing at the book Derek has open in front of him.

Derek looks over his glasses at Stiles. “It’s an anatomy book.”

"Werewolf anatomy?"

"No."

"Fairy anatomy?"

"No, Stiles. Human."

"Oh. Why are you reading that?"

"I’m studying."

"For what?"

"I have a quiz tomorrow."

It’s almost like a record scratch reverberates in the room (it doesn’t; it’s in Stiles’s head).

"Hold up what?" Stiles asks, his hands out in front of him like he can stop time and rewind it because he’s pretty sure he heard Derek say he has a quiz.

"I have a quiz tomorrow and I have to study."

Nope, apparently he did say quiz. “You have a quiz? Like you’re taking a class?”

Derek sighs. “Yes, Stiles. I am in a class. A human anatomy class, where I have a quiz and need to memorize all the muscle groups in the body okay. So, can you go?”

"No. Why are you taking this class?"

Derek turns in his seat to face Stiles. “Things have been quiet around here lately, and I decided to go back to school, finish my degree.”

"Degree in?"

"Medicine. I was… I was planning on being a doctor before… everything. And when Laura and I went to New York, she pushed me to go to college, so I started but then she left and… well you know the rest."

Stiles pulls out a chair from the table Derek’s at and scoots it right next to Derek before sitting down.

"That’s great," he says because it is. Because it’s great that Derek’s progressing with his life, and he wants to do something to help people, which is also great. But it’s also really awesome because now he can picture Derek wearing nothing but a lab coat and a stethoscope, and that is  _really_  great.

"Do you need help? Studying, I mean?"

"You want to help me study?"

"Yeah! I mean… what better way to study anatomy than with a living breathing diagram in front of you." Stiles holds his arms open to indicate himself.

Derek stares at him. “I can’t see your muscle groups through your skin.”

Stiles’s shoulders slump and he rolls his eyes. “Fine whatever. I can quiz you at least.”

Derek’s reluctant, but he slides the book over and lets Stiles question him about muscle names.

~

It takes a few weeks (and Stiles is very persistent about coming over and asking Derek about his classes and what he’s studying and helping him study and doing things like insisting Derek model the scrubs he wears when he volunteers at the hospital) before Derek finally gets why Stiles is being so helpful and keeps showing up at his apartment.

"Soooo, what unit are you on in your anatomy class now?" Stiles not so subtly asks when he plops next to Derek on the couch. He leans over to take a look at the open book in Derek’s lap. "That’s a penis."

Derek snorts. “Good job, Stiles. A+ for you Captain Obvious.”

Stiles rolls his eyes because Derek’s insults suck. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say you guys are on reproductive systems?”

"Yup."

Stiles scoots in closer. “Want to take me up on the live, breathing diagram offer now?” he asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek closes the book and sets it on the coffee table in front of him. Then he turns to Stiles before he rests his hand on Stiles’s thigh and slowly drags it up his leg. He watches as Stiles swallows and he can hear his hear beat speed up. He leans forward into Stiles’s space, and his gaze follows Stiles’s tongue as he nervously licks his lips.

"I think that’s an excellent idea," Derek says, a sly grin on his face.

"You… you do?" Stiles almost squeaks out.

Derek nods, continues leaning forward while Stiles is leaning back until they are both laying on the couch, Derek hovering over Stiles. “I do. Shall I take your clothes off for you, or will you?”

~

Stiles doesn’t find out until the following week that Derek’s class won’t study the reproductive system for another month.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
